Brains and Brawns : ONESHOT
by nerdsandlairs
Summary: What if this were Buddy AKA Syndrome's final words.


_"Time is Ticking and We can't go Back, My oh, My" _

Once the threat of Syndrome was over, the Incredible family began to look about the rubble and flames of Syndrome's ship. They had to make sure that no civilian had been injured or worse. Only what Mr. Incredible found was worse then he had thought he would find. Syndrome had survived. But it was painfully clear that the mangled body and soul of Syndrome wouldn't last much longer. Mr. Incredible looked back to his family. "...H-..Elasti-Girl, get the kids inside.. get a ambulance down here, quick!" He ordered though it was obvious Syndrome wouldn't last long enough to hear those sirens. moved to Syndrome's side. Syndrome looked up at , and for some reason, smiled at him. God he was in such a bloody mess that for him to smile... He knew death was at hand.

"H-Hey.." said gently to , who now focused on his dying nemesis, though it was hard to consider him as such a villain in this state.

"Hey Buddy..." He said in return. Buddy's smile grew then he began to cough, blood droplets flying out.

"It's- It's Syndrome to you .." He corrected and could only nod.

"Right..Secret Identity.. " He whispered, unable to find much else to say to the dying man before him. closed his eyes when he heard Syndromes voice again.

"Does the name.. Barbra mean anything to you?" He asked weakly.  
>looked to him, dumbfounded by the question. "What?" He asked in reply.<br>Syndrome shook his head and chuckled, though he winced while doing so.

"Guess you never knew then huh?" He asked, "About me.."

frowned. "...Buddy.. make some sense would you please?" But Syndrome was silent at that point, and almost thought that Buddy had passed, but then he heard his voice again.

"That you're my father.." said that broken voice, and the words shook .

"What?" Asked , not believing what he was hearing but then came more coughing, and more blood, God it was everywhere now. That white 'S' now turning crimson. felt Buddy's hand wrap around his wrist, and again he persisted to chuckle as if this was all some sick joke.

"It's so odd.. Mother told me on her deathbed and here I am.. Telling you on mine.." He said, his pale blue eyes meeting 's blue eyes. mentally pulled away from the thought.

"No, that can't be.. You would have powers then, you'd of been a super..." And regretted the words the moment the came out of his mouth. Buddy winced, either from the pain of death, or the pain of those words.

"Why would I lie? Why would I bother putting up with this pain when I could... end it?" He asked, and that's when knew it had to be true.

It was true then, did sleep with a Barbra. It was before he met Helen though.. and he never slept with girls he happened to save... but she was that one exception. With her red hair, and those deep green eyes.. A one night stand and that was it.. All those years ago.

"When did she die?" He asked absent minded.

"When I was twelve" He replied almost instantly.  
>It was a slap to his face. God if he had known. How could he of known?<p>

"Ironic isn't it..?" That voice came again. wished it would just go away, but he knew, he knew Buddy needed to tell him this last story. "..That you brought me into this world, and took me out.. That you were the closest thing I had to a father, and as it turned out.. you were.." Tears began to form in Buddy's eyes now. "All I wanted was to be something like a son to you back then.. but when she told me.. I hated you so much!" And then the tears rushed out. "Why weren't you there for me? For her.. I always came running to your side, but you didn't want me! You wanted nothing to do with me!" He said in anger, his hold on 's wrist tightened.  
>was speechless. How could he of known?<p>

"Buddy.. honest to God.. If I had known I'd-" But he was cut off by the shaking of Buddy's head.

"You'd what? Be there for me? Well you weren't! I was always there for you, so what difference would it make? You didn't care about anything I did for you! You-" But he was cut off due to a coughing fit. It wouldn't be long now. And now Buddy knew it, and God save him, but he was scared. So God damn scared. He was crying now.

"I don't want to die a villain!" He cried out, clutching his father's uniform now. His blood stained gloves transferring the blood onto the suit. "I- I don't want to die a bastard child... Please.." He pleaded in a whisper. "Please Robert.. ... Dad." He hardly managed to breath the last part out.

Robert slowly nodded. Tears, now in his eyes. "Fly home, Incredi-Boy..." He whispered to his son and how his eyes had lite up. But just as quickly that light had came into Buddy's eyes, it vanished.. and that grip loosened, and his body went limp. And Robert was alone. He scooped up his son's body into his arms and cried for him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." He repeated over and over again...

As it turned out, the NSA discovered that Buddy Pine, aka Syndrome, was indeed a 'Super' only his powers weren't seen as 'powers'. Buddy's mind surpassed that of Einstein's. Not a single soul could explain how Buddy's inventions worked. He was truly, 'A super genius'. Buddy's Brains in reality, came from Roberts Brawns.

Robert Parr would never tell anyone of Buddy's final moments, though the NSA figured it out on their own, they kept Roberts secret. Robert wouldn't be able to tell you how many times he found himself crying over the incident. He had gone though life regretting his past choices, and died knowing he ruined and took his first born's life. Robert managed to live the rest of his life with his family, decently to his family's eyes, and was still considered incredible, but not a day would pass Robert Parr with out him asking 'what if?' What if he had been kinder to Buddy. What if he had accepted Buddy as Incredi-Boy, or what if he had accepted the role as his father? What could of been for Buddy?

_"You say we're not responsible, but we are. We are."_

* * *

><p><em>The lyrics are from the song We Are by Ana Johnsson.<em>

_Though this One Shot would completly destroy the possibility of Synlet which I do so love, I couldn't help but write it after noticing how similar the two were in build and eye color. I will even admit I got a little teary eyed as I brain stormed it up._


End file.
